moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Uragan
Last Bastion |role = * Assault * Anti-air |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 1000 |useguns = Plasma bombs |armortype = FlakContrary to the information given in the official website, which states that Uragan's armor type is Plate, he shares the same armor type with Norio (f_hero in the game files, which is treated as Flak for non-specific damage modifiers). |speed = 8 (flying) |sight = 10 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:53 (base 0:54) |multiplier =*0.65 (all infantry) *1.5 (all heroes) |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Nanofiber Loom Expansion |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) |range = * 12 (ground) * 14 (air) * 0.5 (minimum range) * 2 (radius) |ability = Weapon may hit 2 additional targets in a radius of 3 around the primary target with plasma bomb fragments that causes damage each in a radius of 2 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Immune to confusion rays |artist = * Nolt (SHP) * Zylhalo (concept art) * Nooze (cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Uragan is the hero of the Last Bastion. Official description Because of his appearance and immensity, Uragan has once been christiened as the guardian spirit of the Last Bastion base. Even though he looks and sounds menacing, Uragan is a young sub-routine of the long-established VOLKNET A.I. that runs most of the Last Bastion's intelligence and security systems and has actually been created at the very last phase of the Bastion base's creation. While Foehn's mechanized units, which rely on plasma weaponry, require large amounts of advanced apparatus to make the weapons themselves work effectively, if not at all, Uragan's entire body has been designed with the sole purpose of generating multiple powerful projectiles without much delay. These projectiles are very effective against all sorts of targets, including aircraft, however they deal the most damage to structures. The Last Bastion does not have a true artillery weapon, which is why they employ several different options to deal with enemy settlements, Uragan being one of the more effective ones. He is slow, but sturdy enough to withstand plenty of enemy anti-aircraft fire.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Uragan is essential to the Last Bastion as they don’t have a unique artillery vehicle unlike the other Foehn subfactions. While some may argue that the Boidmachine and Plasmerizer compensate for this, one must keep in mind that the Boidmachine takes a long time to charge one blast, while the Plasmerizer is a base defense that cannot move at all. Uragan compensates for the Last Bastion’s notable weakness in their offensive capabilities with long-ranged attacks. Uragan can stand alone, as he can raze poorly-defended bases provided that they don’t have many anti-air defenses. In addition, his plasma bombs are effective against all types of targets, making him quite the formidable one-man army. Finally, as a hero unit, he is immune to mind control and confusion rays. Despite his large pool of hit points and menacing stature, it isn’t impossible to bring him out of the sky. Enough concentrated AA fire, especially by Gatling Cannons or tech SAM Bunkers, can easily focus him down unless he is accompanied by other air units. Tier 3 AA units, especially the Sentinel and Aeroblaze, will overwhelm him soon enough, with both of them being able to avoid plasma bombs to minimize damage dealt. Finally, he is the slower of the 2 flying heros, with a sluggish movement speed of 8 compared to Norio’s movement speed of 45. Assessment Trivia * Uragan means "hurricane" in Romanian, Russian and South Slavic languages. * Along with Alize, Uragan is among the only Foehn heroes that are not available in the Infantry Only game mode. * The internal code reveals that Uragan is supposed to have a deploy ability that increases the speed of nearby certain Spinblade-affected units by 75% for 40 seconds around a radius of 5.5, essentially making Uragan a mobile Spinblade. ** Uragan has three quotes (see Quotes) related to this ability, two of which are unused. The third quote, ''"Nature is our ally!", ''is reused as an attack quote.https://youtu.be/V6w3s3mNBNM?t=3m13s See also * Alize * Fin * Eureka Notes References zh:乌拉甘 Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Hero Category:Self Healing